The Wrong Move
by Dark Kermit
Summary: Someone from Richard's past wants him back. And they won't stop at nothing until he's home and by their side. But as the chaos of moving is going on a shady figure is planning his next attack. And his target is Richard!
1. Chapter 1

It has been a long time since I have been on Fanfiction so hopefully I can do a bit more on my other stories as well as this one

i don't own Young Justice of DC superheroes :(

* * *

><p>The Big Move<p>

Unknown location

4th June

A women with long black hair stood in a room alone. She had a picture in her hand. An old family photo. It was worn out, the edges had been curved up just a bit and a fold lend down the middle folding the photo in half.

"I hope that brat realises what I'm doing and why, I only want what's best for him"

The women placed the photo down on the side and left the room.

* * *

><p>Mt. Justice<p>

4th June

It has been a slow week. There hadn't been any big missions for anyone to go on. It was like the villains where waiting for something, but no one know what. The only mission the team had gone on was to stop the Mad Hatter from robbing a hat store. Most of the team weren't bothered by the lack of missions but there was one certain red and yellow teen who wanted more.

"We said no," Artemis, M'gan and Zatanna yell at the same time.

"Alright, alright, I get it," Wally said putting his hands up as defence. "All I was saying was we make some traps for the others and see if they can avoid them,"

"That's a stupid idea," Artemis said scowling at Wally "just because your bored doesn't mean everyone else is,"

"Why don't you go and talk to Dick, you to could go a play a video game or something," Zatanna suggests

"That would be nice, if he was here, Dick and Bruce had to go to this meeting with other billionaires," Wally pouted and folded his arms in a huff.

The girls just giggled and walked off

"Hey why don't we-," Wally had been interrupted by someone's phone going of.

"Is that your phone?" M'gann asked

"No," Wally said, he never brought his phone to the mountain because of risk of Robin hacking into it and seeing things that shouldn't be seen.

"But it's coming from your pocket," Artemis said raising an eyebrow

"Oh yeah, I took Dick's phone off him yesterday and forgot to give it back," Wally took out Dick's phone. It was the new Apple iPhone 7 that's hadn't even been realised.

"Wow is that an iPhone 7!" Zatanna know that Dick was rich but the phone was coming out in December and it's only June.

"Yeah but Dick hates it, he really doesn't like being pampered and given things of his cost," Wally said "don't see why thou, this is awesome,"

-ring ring-

"Ahh, it's ringing again," Wally panicked

"Just answer it!" The girl shouted at once

"Um... Hello...Richard's phone," Wally stuttered

"Hei, pot să vorbesc cu Richard, vă rugăm," some women said in a different language (hey, can I speak to Richard please)

"Um... English please," Wally said confused

"Oh, sorry, could I please speak to Richard this is of the up most importance," the women sounded really funny talking in english

"He's out right now, but I can leave a message," Wally said

"Tell Richard to meet me at the tea shop on the corner in Gotham," and with that the women hang up the phone

Wally just stood there looking at his friends phone in his hand "well that was weird,"

"Who was it," Artemis said

"No idea, she just said she wanted Richard to meet her somewhere," Wally was really confused now

"Who wants to meet me somewhere," a familiar voice called from behind the four teens

"Richard!" Everyone said at once

Dick raised an eyebrow and looked at his friends "you sound surprised,"

"Oh you just got a phone call," Wally said handing Dick back his phone

"Wait, when did you have my phone?" Dick said taking the phone from his friend and looking into the logs

"From yesterday, the women said to meet her at the tea shop on the corner I Gotham," Wally said giving his friend the message

"I wonder what Sarah wants to talk about, and why she's in America!"

"How do you know her name was Sarah?" Wally said

"Her name came up in my logs," he showed his friends the his logs.

Wally couldn't help notice that his friends logs mostly said Barbs G which is Dick's best friend at school. Wally smirked.

"What's so funny," Artemis said after hitting Wally over the head

Wally looked at Richard and then back at Artemis "oh nothing,"

Artemis and Dick just shared a look of confusion between each other.

"Anyway, who's Sarah," Zatanna said a little bit nervous. She know that Dick is friends like the red haired girl but not this Sarah girl

"She's a friend of the family, and she's really annoying," Dick crossed his arms

"Well are you going to meet up with her," M'gann said

"Gonna have to, my parents wouldn't of liked it if I didn't,"

* * *

><p>Reviews please I hope you enjoyed it :3<p> 


	2. Notice

NOTICE ABOUT UPDATES!

This is for all of my Fanfiction's, but I must let you guys know that I'm really sorry that I haven't been doing any updates for any of my stories. I've been really busy with leaving school, going camping for a month with no internet, redecorating my room and getting everything ready for going to college so I've just been so busy and I haven't found the time to do any updates. Plus I've recently got a new laptop and it doesn't have word on it so that annoying. I also have a weekend job now so that means I can't write at the weekend anymore, which was when I used to do it.

Now that I've almost finished my room I've got about 2 weeks before I go to college so in between doing course work and getting my furniture back into my room I'll be doing updates. If I don't get any updates done in those 2 weeks then I'll be doing them after the 2nd September as that's when I start college.

Please understand that I really want to write more and update it's just I'm so busy right now but I hope you can all understand what's going on and why I can't but no matter what I will be updating in September. I promise!

Thanks

Dark Kermit


End file.
